Antiguos conocidos
by milo-g
Summary: ―Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero no quiero molestarte.― ¿Estás seguro? ―Acercó sus manos y tomó su rostro entre ellas ―. ¡Arceus! Tienes las mejillas heladas ―sujetó su mano con fuerza y lo levantó de un tirón ―. Irás a mi casa, quieras o no. One-shot. CommonerShipping. UA.


Holanguishas~

Last fic of the night! No se preocupen...

Esta vez va para Rexito, a quien es el segundo fic tarde que le entrego :v Espero que no me odie tot En mi defensa, había olvidado completamente que se lo debía XD Pero aquí está -3- Y espero lo disfrutes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company, bla bla bla... Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: CommonerShipping, trasfondos raros (?), mezcla de personalidades del manga y los juegos, young love?

Disfruten.

* * *

_Ese invierno había sido el mejor de entre muchos. Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiera sido hacía poco, a pesar de que los años seguían pasando tan rápido como días. Ese invierno, esos tres meses en que casi no habían asistido a la escuela, habían sido mágicos. Ellos se conocían de toda la vida, estaban enamorados de toda la vida._

_Pero nunca habían hablado, prácticamente no se conocían. Pero el fuerte sentimiento era mutuo. Tal vez era la idea que tenían de la otra persona la que hacía que se amaran, tal vez de verdad eran así._

…

Había empezado un día normal, él no lo sabía, pero ese simple olvido había sido el comienzo de todo.

Volvía de la escuela, soportando a duras penas el invernal frío y la intermitente nieve. Había sido tan tonto que había olvidado su sweater de lana en su casa. Junto a sus llaves.

―Tendré que esperar a mamá ―murmuró, riendo y saltando. Empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, saltar, bailar, para poder mantener el calor, pero pasados unos pocos minutos, se cansó y se sentó en el pórtico.

Estornudo iba y venía, saludaba ocasionalmente a algún vecino que pasaba –y no lo invitaban a su casa a resguardarse del calor– y seguía esperando a su madre, aunque aún faltaban varias horas para que llegara.

― ¿Diamond? ¿Qué haces afuera con este terrible frío? ―Su vecina, que acababa de llegar de la escuela, se había acercado a él.

―Buen día, señorita ―contestó Diamond sonriendo. No sabía por qué, pero desde que tenía memoria, siempre se había dirigido a su vecina como _"señorita" _―. Olvidé mis llaves del lado de adentro y espero a mamá.

― ¿No preferirías esperar en mi casa? ―Preguntó sin rodeos ―. Tengo calefactor y bebidas calientes ―le sonrió.

―Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero no quiero molestarte.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Acercó sus manos y tomó su rostro entre ellas ―. ¡Arceus! Tienes las mejillas heladas ―sujetó su mano con fuerza y lo levantó de un tirón ―. Irás a mi casa, quieras o no.

Diamond solo rio un poco incómodo, pero se dejó llevar.

― ¿Chocolate o café? ―Preguntó la chica.

―Sorpréndeme ―contestó Dia, casi abrazando la estufa.

La chica entró en la cocina y el chico aprovechó para observar un poco la casa. Habían muchas fotos familiares en la sala, casi en todas las paredes que había visto, había un cuadro o de Platina o de la familia entera. Parecían una familia muy unida. Sin embargo, no había fotos de Platina con su madre desde que ella tenía como diez años.

―Regresé ―se anunció la pelinegra.

Diamond se acercó a donde ella estaba y se sentó en la mesa justo delante de la taza que Platina había puesto para él. Mientras ella servía café y leche en su taza, Diamond se dedicó a observarla. La última vez que había tan cerca de su vecina fue cuando casi la había atropellado con su bicicleta, hacía tres años. Y fue casi porque ella había dado un salto hacia atrás, dejando que él se tragara un árbol que "_había salido de la nada"_. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca, tan familiares. Se conocían desde siempre, toda la vida habían sido vecinos. Pero nunca habían tenido un trato de amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que su madre hubiera entablado una amistad con la madre de la pelinegra. En su momento nunca le había dado importancia.

Pero volviendo a la chica, ahora se daba cuenta de lo linda que era; su largo cabello negro, sus ojos grises, sus labios rosados y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Notaba sus rasgos aniñados, pero casi opacados por la belleza de la adolescencia. Claro que por la mente del adolescente, solo se repetía la frase _"es linda"_, una y otra vez.

Dio un sorbo del café y lo degustó, sintiendo el dulce calor en su boca y luego recorrer su cuerpo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Preguntó la pelinegra.

―Me encanta ―le sonrió Diamond ―, eres muy buena haciendo esto, ¿Te gusta cocinar?

―No es mi pasatiempo predilecto, pero me agrada.

― ¿Y cuál es? ―Siguió preguntando Diamond.

Platina se lo pensó un segundo, no como si escaneara de entre todos sus pasatiempos el que destacara, sino, como si se debatiera internamente sobre si decirle al chico a no.

―Es el dibujo ―confesó con un poco de timidez.

Dia sonrió ―. Eso es algo lindo, ¿Qué te gusta dibujar?

Platina se sonrojó suavemente y se aclaró la voz ―. Estamos hablando demasiado sobre mí, ¿Por qué no me dice algo sobre ti?

―Es que soy un poco tímido ―Diamond rio suavemente.

―Eso no es posible, si todo el tiempo te veo hablando con los vecinos o con todos en la escuela ―la chica frunció con ligeramente el ceño, contrariada.

EL azabache iba a refutar, pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Y también frunció el ceño, contrariado.

Estuvieron ambos, varios segundos, con esas muecas raras, hasta que se miraron. Al verse, largaron una carcajada al unísono; se reían al mismo tiempo, hasta parecía que se reían de a risa del otro.

―No recuerdo… la última vez que reí así… ―comentaba Platina, tratando de recuperar el aliento como si acabara de correr un maratón.

―Deberías conocer a Pearl… Con él reirías así todo el tiempo ―Dia soltaba risas cortas entre sus palabras ―. ¡Es más! ¡Deberías ir a mi escuela, allí quedarías con cara de idiota todo el tiempo! ―Dijo y soltó otra carcajada.

Pero Platina solo lo acompañó con una sonrisa desentendida.

― ¿No entendiste la broma? ―Ella negó ―. Que en mi escuela son todos tan… Bah, no era buen chiste igual.

Quedaron en silencio.

Platina no miraba a su acompañante, solo se miraba las uñas, por hacer algo. Era extraño, pensaba ella, que hacía dos segundos estaban riéndose como los mejores amigos de la vida, pero tan abruptamente terminaran en un silencio incómodo de dos desconocidos. Aunque yendo al caso, eran eso. Nunca habían tenido tiempo ni interés en conocerse, en ser amigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento Platina sentía una presión en el pecho, como si estando con Diamond por veinte minutos, le hubiera recordado como era ser feliz o divertirse.

Porque desde que había entrado en _ese_ colegio, la palabra diversión había pasado a ser parte de un vocabulario burlar. El dibujo era su única diversión, y sus paletas de colores eran tan técnicas que era casi igual que aprender una fórmula matemática y repetirla constantemente. Sus dibujos eran siempre lo mismo, eran una representación de lo que necesita en su vida. Diversión. Felicidad. Amor.

Desde ese año, varias cosas habían cambiado. Algunas de golpe, otras paulatinamente. No recordaba exactamente esa época, recordaba lo que se sentía.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? Tiene una expresión rara ―, preguntó Dia.

―Estoy perfecta ―se levantó de su lugar y tomo ambas tazas vacías; las dejó en la cocina y volvió ―. Espero no te moleste, pero debo hacer la tarea.

―Cierto, yo también.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivos libros de texto y sus tareas.

―Por cierto, ¿A qué escuela vas, señorita?

―Instituto Interregional de Sinnoh. ¿Tú?

―Secundaria de Hojaverde ―contestó con su característica sonrisa —, de repente me siento un poco inferior.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que vaya a esa escuela? ―Preguntó afligida la pelinegra.

― ¡No, para nada! Creo que es una escuela genial… Me alegra que vayas allí ―le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

Platina sonrió ―. Gracias.

Ambos continuaron haciendo sus respectivas tareas. Luego de un par de horas, al chico se le dio por mirar la hora.

―Creo que mi mamá ya debe estar en casa, debería regresar, sino se preocupará.

―Oh ―comentó Platina un poco desilusionada ―. Fue divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Exclamó Diamond ―. Mañana recuérdame regresar para que me ayudes con la tarea de Química ―bromeó.

―Sería un gusto ―sonrió y lo acompañó a la puerta ―. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

―Claro ―sonrió abiertamente ―. ¡Adiós!

―Adiós.

Y antes de regresar a su casa, Platina le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Diamond. Luego le cerró la puerta en la cara, sin ver su sonrojado rostro, igual al de ella.

* * *

No quiero decir nada, porque sino termino haciendo promesas vacías, pero capaz haya un par de cosas que explicar de este fic *if you know what i mean...1313*

Creo que esto es todo, Rex, espero que hayas disfrutado tu fic y no me odies por haberlo traído tan tarde :c

Gracias por leer y los reviews.

Smeel ya later~

* * *

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
